Stuck
by Meghanpp
Summary: When Merlin saves Arthur during a hunting trip, his secret is revealed. Now Arthur must chose what is more important; his duty or his friend. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic on here and my first Merlin fanfic. I know the storyline is probably cliche but oh wells =]  
Pleaseee review at the end so I know what you think!

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin friendship, Merlin/Gwen

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunatley I do not own Merlin or Arthur or Gwen or Morgana. But theres always hope!

* * *

"Merlin....Merlin....MERLIN!"

Merlin was aware of someone standing over him, shouting his name but instead of getting up like he knew he should, he simply squeezed his eyes tightly hoping whoever it was would go away. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his blanket being ripped away from him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Merlin, do you think you could get up _once_ before midday?"

Without even opening his eyes, Merlin became aware of who had awoken him. Regrettably, he squinted through his eyes to see Arthur standing beside his bed. With a groan Merlin pushed himself up from the floor and stood opposite him.

"Sorry...big night"

Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't care about his excuse and once again he was right.

"Yes Merlin, I was at the feast too yet I still managed to get up before dawn. Now be ready in 10 minutes and meet me in my chambers"

Arthur was out the door before Merlin had a chance to respond. Another groan escaped his lips as the pounding headache he had made itself known. He had vowed he wouldn't drink anything at last nights feast but once Gwen has one drink in his hand, his vow had been completely forgotten. He pulled on his familiar blue tunic and red neckerchief before making his way down to Gaius's chambers.

"Morning Merlin"

A grunt was all Merlin could muster up as a response as he slumped down in a chair, his head in his hands. Gaius smirked, setting down a small glass in front of Merlin, the familiar stink telling Merlin it was his hangover potion.

"Drink"

Merlin hesitantly complied, downing the entire contents of the glass but not without the grimace upon his features.

"Thanks Gaius"

"You better get going, Arthur didn't loo too happy when he came in here before"

"I can imagine"  
Merlin smiled at Gaius, thanked him once more and quickly set off for Arthur's chambers. He realized just how late he was when he noticed the stalls open, people already hurrying around to buy what they need. He quickened his pace as he rounded the corner, obviously not looking where he was going because a second later he had collided with someone. Wincing as he hit the floor for a second time that morning, Merlin quickly made to stand up, already beginning to apologize to the poor person he had hit.

"I'm so sorry, I just...Gwen!"

A grin spread across his face as he saw Morgana's handmaiden smile sheepishly, picking up her dropped clothes.

"Sorry Merlin. Morgana was desperate for her laundry so I wasn't really watching were I went"

"Oh no, it was my fault. Arthur is in his usual grumpy mood so I gather he wants to use me as his sword practise to make himself feel better"

Merlin handed her the last dress that had fallen to the floor and watched as a small blush crept over Gwen's cheeks. After a moments pause Merlin remembered the reason for his rushing.

"Well...better be going then"

"Oh...yeah... right. Good luck with Arthur then"

Merlin grinned before continuing down the hall towards Arthur's chambers leaving a flushed Gwen behind him.

* * *

Gwen watched Merlin's retreating back as she tried to steady her breathing. Whenever she saw Merlin, she couldn't stop the smile or blush that suddenly overcame her. She was sure he could hear her pounding heart that always picked up whenever she caught a glance of the young servant. She had hoped maybe last night at the feast she could work up enough courage to tell Merlin how she felt but she quickly found Merlin to be drunk, meaning he would either take her confession as a joke or completely forget it the next morning.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she tightened her grip on Morgana's clothes and set off towards her chambers. She was careful not to bump into anyone else in the short walk. With a soft knock on the door, she heard Morgana's soft voice telling her to enter.

"Your clothes. Sorry I took so long, I ran into...someone"

Gwen placed the clothes on the table where Morgana could pick her desired outfit.

"Oh thank you so much Gwen. I don't know what I would do without you."

Gwen smiled politely before moving over to make up her bed. Morgana quickly chose out a jade green dress and pulled it on behind her screen. Her hands tried to grab at the strings to tie it up but had no luck.

"Gwen, could you please help be with these strings?"

She paused, waiting for her handmaiden to appear to help but after a long silence she began to wonder if Gwen had already left.

"Gwen?"

Morgana stepped out behind the screen to see Gwen, halfway through making her bed, standing there with a blank look upon her face.

"Gwen?"

She repeated louder, stepping forward into her line of sight. Suddenly Gwen snapped out of her trance to see Morgana staring curiously at her.

"Oh sorry milady"

She hurried over to where Morgana stood, hastily doing up the strings. She returned to making the bed but saw Morgana still standing there, staring at her. Avoiding her gaze, she picked up a pillow and quickly tucked in the sheets but Morgana didn't move.

"Gwen...are you alright?"

Gwen looked up from her work, smiling slightly to try and convince Morgana nothing was wrong. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she caught on.

"Yes, I'm fine"

Morgana wasn't convinced. Suddenly it hit her why Gwen was suddenly so quiet. She had seen the way Gwen gazed at Merlin whenever he entered a room, or how she blushed when she stumbled around him. She thought it might just be a little crush but something told her it was different.

"Its Merlin isn't it?"

The shocked look on Gwen's face told her she had gotten it right.

"What's he done?"

Gwen's eyes trailed back down to the bed as a blush spread over her cheek.

"Nothing. He hasn't done anything"

"But that's the problem isn't it?"

Morgana sat down on the half made bed and motioned for Gwen to do the same. As her handmaiden slowly sat down beside her, she smiled softly at her. Over the many years that Gwen had served her, she had turned from a servant to a friend; she knew she could talk to her about anything.

"Well, yes. I thought once I...kissed him after he recovered from that poison that he would...I don't know...notice me?"

Morgana gave her a sympathetic look as she placed a hand upon her shoulder, causing Gwen to look up with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Gwen, Merlin likes you. I can see it when he looks at you. Whenever he sees you, he grins so brightly, just like you do when you see him"

"You noticed that did you?"

Gwen bit her lip, slightly embarrassed, as Morgana nodded. She had hoped she hadn't been that obvious.

"But do you really think that?"

"Yes I do"

Gwen couldn't hide the smile at the thought of Merlin liking her back. Morgana stood up from the bed, satisfied that her friend was happy before going back to getting ready.

* * *

"Merlin, finally!"

Merlin stepped into Arthur's chambers to find him slumped in his chair, a bored look on his face. He stood up quickly, grabbing his favourite red jacket before walking straight out past Merlin.

"Wait...I just got here and now we're leaving?"

He ran up to where Arthur was striding down the hall, just one of his steps making Merlin take three to compensate.

"Yes, we are going hunting"

Merlin stopped the groan that was a natural response when Arthur announced another hunting trip, knowing he would suffer for it later if he did. He hated being dragged along to watch poor animals die because Arthur was bored. But of course, he simply had to deal with it, unless he wanted to be called a girl his entire life.

"Well why couldn't I just meet you down at the stables instead of your chambers?"

Arthur grinned over his shoulder with a shrug to where Merlin was trailing behind.

"Just having some fun with you"

Merlin rolled his eyes, glad Arthur couldn't see.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. Pleeeasssee review so I know if I should continue on with the story.  
**

**Thankiess!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, so heres so second chapter. So far most of you like it so I guess I'll keep going =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin

* * *

"Hurry up Merlin!"

Merlin quickly stopped himself from tripping on a lose tree root before looking up to spot a clearly irritated Arthur up ahead. With a grunt, Merlin heaved the prince's bag further up his shoulder and picked up his pace, as much as he could without tripping over. He didn't fancy falling for a third time.

"Well I would be able...to walk faster if this bag wasn't.... so heavy! What have you.... got in there?" Merlin's question came out in huffs as he finally caught up with Arthur. The prince stood with a frown on his face, watching his struggling servant yet he made no move to help.

"Of course it would be heavy. Its got my hunting gear, clothes, tent.."

"Tent?"

Merlin looked up in confusion at Arthur, the bag still sliding down his shoulder as he tried to hang onto it.

"What do you mean tent? We're not camping out here are we?"

"Of course we are. Did I forget to mention that?"

With a laugh, Arthur spun on his heel and continued to walk deeper into the forest, leaving Merlin standing there with disbelief written all over his face. He sighed, hitched the bag up higher and followed after the prince.

"And remind me again why we couldn't take horses instead of walking?" Merlin called out.

"Exercise Merlin. Looks like you need some!"

After what seemed like forever, Arthur finally came to a halt in a small grassy clearing.

"Here is good"

Merlin immediately dumped the heavy bag onto the grass, crying out in relief as the weight came off his shoulder. He slumped down next to the bag, still trying to get his breath. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected by the long journey as he opened the bag and pulled out what looked like a lump of cloth, dumping on the ground next to Merlin.

"Now, while you set up the tent, I'll go get some wood for a fire. And for god sakes Merlin, do try and get it set up before nightfall"

Arthur grinned down at Merlin, waiting for him to try and make some smart remark but Merlin could hardly get in two breaths let alone make fun at the prince. With a shake of his head, he checked his sword was still in his belt before heading off into the trees in search for descent firewood. He would have sent Merlin to do it but knowing him, he would come back with an arm load of twigs.

* * *

Merlin sat for a few more minutes, still trying to steady his breathing. While he did so, his eyes travelled up to the sky. It was already a dark blue, meaning he only had hour to complete his task.

"Great" He muttered.

Slowly, he managed to push himself up off the grass, stretching his muscles at the movement. He picked up the so called tent and studied it for a few moments.

"There is no way I can do this"

Deciding he should at least give it ago, Merlin bent down and began what he thought was setting it up, instead he was really creating a bigger mess. He let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on the lump of what was supposed to be a tent.

"That's it" He growled.

He knew Gaius would not approve but he was in no mood to be teased by Arthur for not putting up a tent. A quick glance around the clearing told him he was alone. Taking a deep breath, Merlin focused on the tent, reciting the needed words in his head before speaking them aloud.

"_Combe akj gatue" _

His eyes quickly flashed from a deep blue to a stunning gold as the tent began assembling itself in front of his eyes. He grinned as he watched it, the tent moving so fast that any other person would miss it. Within a matter of seconds, Merlin stood before a fully assembled tent. He set about moving Arthur's bag into the tent to set up his bed when there was a ruffling of leaves behind him. The bag was dropped to the ground as Merlin scanned the area around him, his heart thumping so fast inside his tent. What is someone had seen him doing magic?

"Who's there?"

He took in a deep breath and cursed himself for being so stupid when he saw Arthur emerge from between the trees, his arms full of branches and small logs. A small smile on the prince's face told him that his overreaction had been seen.

"Scared are you Merlin?"

Arthur dropped the wood in front of the tent and knelt down to begin the fire, oblivious to the fact that his servant hadn't moved. Merlin watched the prince striking two rocks together in effort to start a fire, his breathing steadying. Surely if Arthur had seen him do magic, he would have said something straight away. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a suddenly flicker of red in his vision. He looked down to see a blazing fire and a triumph fit looking Arthur beside it.

"Bet you couldn't have done that Merlin!"

"Yeah" Merlin mumbled back in reply.

Finally after a moment pause, he accepted that Arthur hadn't seen him and let a smile spread over his face as he sat down beside the fire.

"I must admit Merlin, I'm impressed that you actually managed to get this up on your own" Arthur shouted out from inside the tent.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard" _Not when you have magic_, Merlin added mentally.

Merlin extended his arms out in front of him, warming up with the fire when he saw Arthur emerge out of the tent, his crossbow in hand.

"Where are you going now?"

"_We_ are going hunting" He said with a grin.

* * *

Gwen stood in Morgana's chamber, staring out the window, looking down at the people walking through the castle, getting ready for nightfall. She did that on a regular basis but tonight there was something different. Her thoughts were elsewhere, on a certain someone. She had spent the whole day telling herself to finally go do it, to finally confess her feelings but when she managed to work up the courage, something else would always come up. She had been on her way to Gaius's chambers when someone accidently spilt water down her dress. Once changed, she had worked up the confidence to try again when Morgana rushed up to her and asked her to help pick out something for tomorrow's nights feast. She never seemed to get a break.

So now she stood there, once again trying to muster up some courage. _Just do it. _Taking a deep breath, she tore her gaze away from the window and headed for the door. She was positive nothing was going to stand in her way this time. She rushed past people, earning herself a few angry glances or mutterings under their breath but she just continued on. Stopping right outside the door, she took in another deep breath before knocking and stepping inside.

"Gaius?"

The room seemed completely empty except for a very smoking glass jars but as soon as his name was spoken, Gaius popped up from behind a bench, his arms full of heavy looking books. Dumping them on a table, he turned with a smile and greeted the handmaiden.

"Gwen, what can I do for you this night? Does Morgana require more sleeping draft?"

"Oh no, she's fine. I was just wondering...if Merlin was here."

Her voice faltered slightly but she managed to get out the whole sentence. She was unaware she was twisting her fingers behind her back until a sharp pain made her stop. A blush swept across her face when Gaius began looking at her curiously, making Gwen become certain that he knew why she was here. But his curious expression suddenly turned glum, as if he was sad that she was finally going to do it, but at the wrong time.

"No, I'm afraid he is not. He is out hunting with Arthur and I gather they must be camping out there"

Gwen bit her lip as the smile slipped from her face, giving her away.

"Oh, that's okay. It was nothing important. Thankyou Gaius, goodnight"

She was out the door before Gaius could say anything. He shook his head with a sad smile before moving over to the books he had just pick up. Outside the door, Gwen leant against the wall, cursing herself for being so stupid.

* * *

Okay, so please read and review once again so I know if I should continue.  
Oh and if you didnt guess, the spell was just made up stuff lol  
Dont shoot me ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, two updates in one day but I reaallyy wanne see what you guys think so once again, I ask you to please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Merlin. Wahhh!

* * *

"Stay still Merlin!" Arthur hissed through his teeth.

Merlin had once again stood on a twig, scaring away the stag Arthur had been aiming at. As it galloped off into the trees out of range, Arthur swung around to come face to face with Merlin. Steam was practically coming out his ears, and Merlin resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"Look what you've done!" He shouted, despite standing only feet away from Merlin.

Merlin put on an innocent face, or at least tried to, as Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple with a free hand. After a moment, he dropped it and glanced up at the darkened sky.

"We're not going to be catching anything now. Let's just turn around and go back to camp"

At Arthur's words, a smile spread across Merlin's face. It was getting dark and he didn't fancy stumbling around anymore while Arthur hunted. The prince gripped his bow and arrow tighter before stalking off in the opposite direction. Merlin had no idea how Arthur knew where he was going, it all just looked like trees and shrubs to him, he would be lost in a second without a guide. Merlin hurried off after Arthur, making sure not to lose sight of him or he would surely lose his way.

"Err...Are you sure you know where you're going?" Merlin called out to Arthur, who had stopped just up ahead.

"Of course I do" came the reply.

Merlin caught up with Arthur and stepped out ahead of him, continuing in the same direction when he noticed Arthur wasn't following him.

"What, am I going in the wrong direction?" Merlin asked sarcastically, spinning around to see him still standing there. "Arth.."

"Shhh!"

Merlin's sentence was cut short when Arthur put a finger to his lips. The warlock knew it was serious when Arthur's hand flew to his belt, his sword sliding out so fast it looked like a flash of light. Now it was quiet, Merlin could feel something wrong. It was just too...silent. He could feel his hands tingling, his magic pumping through his veins. Arthur held his sword high, his eyes scanning the landscape. He stepped slowly towards Merlin, keeping his tight grip upon his weapon.

"Merli-"A huge howl erupted around them, drowning Arthur's voice. It was so loud, it shook the trees and even the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. The roar sounded similar to that of a dog but Merlin knew this would be no ordinary puppy.

Arthur spun around, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on his sword. Merlin's head whipped around so fast that he thought it would snap, his eyes desperately seeking the source of the noise.

Suddenly the beast that caused the roar made his presence known. A monstrous black dog stepped out from behind a tree, not even 20 meters from where the pair stood. Even in the dim light, Merlin could see his razor sharp claws and teeth. It suddenly hit him what it was; a Barghest. Gaius had only spoken of the beast once but Merlin remembered the creature clearly. "It is a monstrous, goblin dog with claws so sharp it could cut through the thickest block. It is not a creature you wish to come across" Gaius's voice echoed in his head.

Only a second had passed but that was enough for Arthur to react. He charged forward, his sword extended in front of him. The beast merely stared at the running man; his lips bared back, exposing the gleaming teeth behind them. The monster pulled back into a crouch, ready to attack, but Arthur charged on.

After what seem like hours but was only seconds, Arthur was within attacking range of the beast. He swung his sword forward with strength that Merlin had never seen but as it made contact with the dog's leg, it appeared that nothing had happened. Arthur retreated slightly, searching for where his sword had left a mark. A slight cut could be seen on the dog's leg but it was nothing compared to the damage that was expected. Merlin could see the disbelief on Arthur's face. Knowing they were both in danger, Merlin started forward toward Arthur, ignoring the prince's protests.

The monster made no move to attack, his eyes locked on the two boys in front of him. Merlin stopped when he was only a meter behind Arthur. He no longer felt like the weak, little boy he looked like standing next to Arthur. Instead he felt like the strong warlock his destiny said he would become.

Arthur composed and readied himself for another attack but something told Merlin this one wasn't going to go to plan.

"No!" He cried out but Arthur ignored him, instead moving forward for another swipe at the beast.

Before either of them realized what had happened, the dog had lunged forward. It pulled its neck to the side and let it swing back so it collided with Arthur's stomach. The prince was sent flying backwards at the force, only stopping when his back hit a tree, slumping to the ground where he didn't move.

The dog stopped suddenly, looking from Merlin, who stood less than 10 meters from the dog, to the form of Arthur on the ground further away. It must have decided Arthur was still the greater threat, even unconscious, as it turned from Merlin to advance on Arthur.

"NO!" The shout that escaped from Merlin was so loud, it even surprised him but that still didn't stop the beast as it continued towards Arthur. Merlin desperately looked around for something that could help him when he spotted it; a boulder. Not caring that Arthur was there, he said the first words that came to his head.

"_Esta hidet cohme gato"_

As soon as his eyes shone gold and the boulder had lifted from the ground, the dogs head flew back to Merlin. Within a second it had changed its course and was stalking towards him. Fear suddenly shot through Merlin but he knew he had to focus. The boulder picked up his pace, flying through the air towards him. The dog suddenly seemed to realize this as it too began to go from a walk to a run. All Merlin could see were the sharp teeth heading straight for him.

The dog was close enough to bare its teeth and pull into a lunge. Suddenly it was jumping through the air towards him. It comes within inches of his face before the boulder finally slams into the dog, sending him crashing towards the ground, but not before one of its teeth sink into Merlins shoulder. A cry of pain escapes his lips as he's dragged down with the dog, its teeth sliding back out of his shoulder. As he hits the ground, Merlin rolls away from the crushed dog, not taking any chances. His back hits a tree stump, making him finally stop.

His hand flew to his bleeding shoulder as black spots appeared in his vision but something else caught his eye. Standing where he once was crumpled was Arthur, his eyes wide and on Merlin.

"Arthur.." The words from Merlin were barley a whisper as he gave into the darkness, slumping to the ground.

* * *

Arthur stood staring at the still form of Merlin. He didn't move. He couldn't. Even the blood that was seeping from Merlins shoulder didn't make him rush over to help. No, only one thought was going through his mind.

_Merlin is a sorcerer._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, another chapter. =]  
Once again, please R&R

Oh and to LexyDaGoldfish, thankyou so much for pointing out my mistake :p  
Of course it was on purpose..*cough*

**Disclaimer:** No, I dont own Merlin but it is my birthday in....6 months =]

* * *

"How can it be?" Arthur repeated to himself for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

His eyes wandered over to where Merlin lay on the ground, his shoulder bandaged up slightly. After the shock had worn off, Arthur had been able to lift up Merlin and carry him back to the tent. He didn't know why he did it. Everything he had been taught told him he should have left Merlin for dead or finished him off there and then. But he couldn't. This was Merlin, his friend, not some evil sorcerer...or so he thought.

So after carrying him back, he had been able to tear up some spare cloth to wrap around Merlin's wound. It wasn't life threatening but he knew if he didn't see Gaius in the next few days it could be.

_What am I doing? _He thought, staring at the fire in front of him, then glancing over to the unconscious Merlin next to the tent. He shouldn't be helping a sorcerer. His father had drilled into him form the day he was born that sorcerers were bad and evil, only wanting to cause harm to those around them but Arthur knew Merlin. The boy wouldn't hurt a soul, he was kind and giving. Yet he had done magic, the evil of the world. Did that make Merlin evil? _Of course,_ his father would say but somehow, Arthur disagreed. It just didn't make sense.

"Urghh..." Merlin suddenly let out a groan, pulling Arthur out of his thoughts.

He watched on as Merlin's eyes fluttered open, first going to his bandaged shoulder before travelling around to spot Arthur. He could tell by the look on the boys face that he was surprised to be alive, whether he thought the beast had finished him off or thought Arthur would.

There was a moment's pause before Merlin managed to sit up, but not without a struggle. He blinked a few times before looking up to meet Arthur's gaze. He tried to form some words that wouldn't sound ridiculous after what had happened but came up blank.

"Why...why did you help me?" He managed to get out.

Arthur's eyes looked up to Merlin's as he spoke then fell back onto the flickering fire.

"You were hurt" He said curtly, still not looking up at Merlin.

But of course, Merlin was confused. Arthur wasn't reacting how he thought he would. He thought he would be dead by now, after all, Arthur had seen his magic. Yet there he sat, alive and...reasonably well. But he didn't know how long that would last. Maybe Arthur was keeping him alive just to take him back to the castle so his father could see he had caught a sorcerer, gaining more glory and pride.

The silence had gone on too long and Merlin knew he had to say something, at least _try_ to explain himself, but he didn't know if Arthur would listen. Once again he found himself trying to form the right words to say in his head when Arthur broke to silence for him.

"So, how long have you been practicing sorcery?" He spoke lightly, as if talking about the weather, only glancing up at Merlin.

"Err..what do you mean practising?"

"How long have you been learning to do magic?" He repeated his question slower as if taking to an idiot.

"I didn't_ learn_ to do magic. I was born like this" Merlin sat up straighter, edging closer to the fire and Arthur as he did.

Confusion flickered upon Arthur's face before he composed his features again.

"Born like that? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I didn't chose to be like this, it chose me. Ever since I was a small boy I could move objects with my mind. Mum said the day after I was born I smashed her favourite pot from across the other side of the room. I didn't want to be like this but its a part of me and I cant change it"

Arthur decided to give up the act of trying to look disinterested and moved over to look better at Merlin.

"So you didn't study spells?"

"No, like I said it's just a part of me"

Merlin hoped Arthur believed him, by the look of it he did but he could never guess what the prince was thinking.

"Was...was it you who caused to winds in Ealdor?" Arthur quizzed him, watching as the young warlock rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Yes..Will was just covering for me....he was a good friend" He added the last part quietly to himself, bowing his head slightly as he did.

Arthur sat still, trying to focus on what he had been told. He still couldn't believe it. How cold his clumsy servant be a sorcerer? And how could he hide it from him for all that time when he was right under his nose?

And yet Arthur found himself believing his manservant. He trusted him, he had saved Arthur's life on more than one occasion. In fact, he had just revealed his secret to save his life, once again!

So maybe his father was wrong. Maybe not _all_ sorcerers were evil and looking to cause damage. That's just like saying all people are thieves and murderers. But Arthur wasn't one to ignore the law, and his fathers law clearly states anyone caught performing magic would be executed. Could Arthur sentence his friend to that fate?

"I wanted to tell you Arthur" Merlin once again brought the prince out of his thoughts when his voice reached his ears. "But after what happened with Gwen...and the druid boy...I couldn't take that risk"

Arthur hated what he was hearing but somehow he could understand. If he were in Merlin's position, of course he wouldn't have told himself. He was the son of Uther Pendragon, known for his tough laws on magic. So of course he could see where he was coming from.

Both boys stared into the fire, neither saying a word. They both knew Arthur had a decision to make; keep Merlin's secret or tell and sentence him to death. Of course Merlin was hoping he would keep his secret but he couldn't be sure. He had considered Arthur a friend but he didn't know if he thought the same about him.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. You need Gaius to look at your shoulder" And with that Arthur stood up from the ground and walked over to the tent, avoiding Merlins gaze. As the prince crawled inside, Merlin let out a small sigh. So he didn't say he was going to turn him in, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. It was only a matter of time and waiting.

Merlin spotted the bag that once held the tent and princes clothes. He had a feeling his presence in the tent wouldn't help his case, so with some difficulty, he grabbed the bag and managed to form a lump which slightly resembled a pillow. Making sure not to aggravate his shoulder, he laid down on what he thought was the softest part of the grass and shut his eyes. Inside the tent, Arthur did the same but both knew neither would be sleeping that night.

The morning passed in silence, with Merlin putting out the fire and Arthur taking down the tent, due to Merlins shoulder. Once everything was packed inside the bag, Merlin held out his hand to take the bag but surprisingly Arthur shook his head and muttered "your shoulder"

So Arthur lead the way again, this time carrying the bag and Merlin trailed behind, being extra carful not to trip and damage his shoulder further. The return trip took less time, mainly because Arthur had picked up his pace, maybe because he couldn't wait to turn Merlin in.

"Prince Arthur" The guard at the gate to Camelot bowed slightly as the prince walked through the gate, Merlin not far behind. As they entered the main courtyard, Arthur turned to stare at Merlin. The young warlock could see the battle going on inside his head, wondering what was right and what was good. A second later Arthur spun on his heel, leaving Merlin standing there. Gathering that this meant he could go free, Merlin took one last look at the retreating Arthur and headed towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur stormed into his chambers, throwing his bag to the ground, walking over to his fire place. He placed his hands on the wall out of habit, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't turn Merlin in but if his father found out he was hiding a sorcerer, he would be the one to suffer the consequences. _Merlin broke the law, that's it. _

Standing up straight, he looked towards the door. He had made his decision.

"Guards!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! Two updates in one day! Hooray! I'm so glad lots of you like it, so I guess I should continue on.

Ozlex- Yes, I'm sick of all the Merlin/Arthur slash. They're just friends!! =]  
Mystery-Immortal- Thanks so much for the great review. I hope I can story-shock you more lol  
And thank you to everyone you reviews! Much loveee!

Oh and sorry this is such a short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Merlin....your correct! Hehehe...No, it just means you need help

* * *

Merlin stumbled through the castle, a few people giving him looks as they saw his bandaged shoulder, but otherwise looked the other way. His shoulder was starting to throb so he wanted to get to Gaius soon.

"Merlin!"

Merlin spun around at the sound of his name, his heart pounding in his chest. For a second he thought it was Arthur coming to change his mind when he spotted a smiling Gwen rushing up to him. But the smile soon faded from her face when she spotted the bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin gave her a convincing smile as she reached him, trying to put on a brave face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell over, as usual"

"Gaius said you had gone hunting with Arthur"

Merlin ignored a sudden twitch through his shoulder and focused on Gwen in front of him, noticing his world starting to sway.

"Yeah, but he decided to come back early since I hurt my shoulder" Merlin put on a silly look as Gwen reached out to rub his arm gently. "Umm..I'm actually just heading back to Gaius's now so he can look at my shoulder." He hoped she would take his hint because he was sure if he didn't sit down soon he would surely fall over.

"Oh..okay I'll come with you" She grinned brightly up at him and stepped beside him as they both headed towards Gaius's chambers. There was a slightly awkward silence as Gwen kept looking up at Merlin from the corner of her eyes but it was soon broken as they reached his chambers and stepped inside.

"Merlin, what have you done?"

Gaius stood there, two books in his arm as he surveyed the injured warlock before him. He couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as he saw Gwen beside him but quickly turned to dump his books on the table, hiding his face from them both.

"You know me Gaius, I'm prone to falling over" Merlin dragged his feet over to the small stretcher bed, where he laid just weeks before, dying from poison. Arthur had saved his life then, was he going to throw it away now? He pushed that memory to the side as Gaius walked over and began inspecting his shoulder with Gwen watching on from behind. He saw the grimace on her face when Gaius unwrapped the bandage, which told him he shouldn't look down unless he wanted blood and gore.

"Merlin, you have a gouge of your shoulder missing. This couldn't have happened from just falling over" Gaius said as he began wiping away some of the dried blood with a damp cloth, causing Merlin to wince every few seconds.

"Yeah, I landed on a branch when I fell which must have..embedded in my shoulder" Merlin hoped his lie sounded convincing enough, for Gwen at least, but he knew Gaius would be able to see right through.

"Yes, that would explain it" Gaius muttered, giving Merlin a look that meant he knew he was lying. Glad Gwen couldn't see, Merlin put on a silly grin and went back to staring at a cobweb in the corner of the room, distracting him from his shoulder.

"That should do it for now but those bandages need to be replaced twice a day. And you need to take this when you change them" He handed Merlin a glass full of brown murky liquid. Without hesitation, Merlin drunk it in one go, surprised when he found the taste to be not as bad as he had expected.

"Thankyou Gaius" Merlin stood up from the bed, moving his shoulder slightly to test it. Gwen still looked concerned but managed to give him a smile, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she did so.

"Merlin I-" Her sentence was cut short when there was a sudden clang outside the door. They both gave each other quizzical looks before their attention was drawn to the door. Five guards suddenly barged through in, stopping for a second before their eyes fell upon Merlin. Immediately they headed for him. Merlin was in shock, he couldn't do anything but watch as two of them grabbed him upon the upper arms.

"Wait! What's going on?" Gwen was shouting, on the verge of tears as she saw Merlin being dragged towards the door by the guards.

"He is being arrested" One of them answered curtly, continuing to drag Merlin, even though he wasn't struggling against them.

"Well that is obvious but why?" This time it was Gaius to speak, looking just as shocked as Gwen.

They only said one word but it was enough to make both Gwen's and Gaius's breath stop in their throat.

"Sorcery"

Merlins eyes widened when they spoke. It was clear Arthur had made his decision but it was unexpected. Was Arthur truly Merlin's friend?

Without another word Merlin was dragged out of the room, Gaius's and Gwen's shocked faces were the last thing he saw. He didn't struggle against their grips, he merely walked along side them, his head hung low to avoid the curious stares of passers-by.

Little did he know someone was staring down at them as they walked across the courtyard. Prince Arthur stood by his window, watching as the guards led Merlin towards the cells.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

After being walked through the busy courtyard, Merlin was aware he was being lead down the stairs towards the cells. Only then did he lift his head. One guard opened the door, while the others walked Merlin in, sitting him against the wall where they began attaching the manacles to his wrists. Once again, Merlin did not object. He simply sat there, like a puppet, his arms being moved for him. The guards were surprised he wasn't making a scene like the usual prisoner did, but were glad none the less. Once he was secured, the guards left his cells, banging the door closed.

Merlin looked down at his chained wrists as tears suddenly began forming in his eyes. But he stopped them quickly, determined not to cry. He stood up slowly, leaning on the wall for support and listening to his chains rattle as he did. He walked forward a few steps and managed to get halfway across the cell before the manacles reached their length, cutting into his wrists. Wincing, Merlin walked back over to the wall, sliding back down it to the rags and hay on the floor called a bed. Looking around him, it suddenly hit Merlin what was happening.

Only then did a single tear slide down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly I want to apologize. This is another short chapter and will probaby have some mistakes (word document broke down) so if you spot any please point them out. And my battery was dying so I was in a rush to write this one before it went so sorry if it seems slightly rushed.  
Oh and also sorry if any of the characters seem...out of character, especially Uther. I cant really understand him (cause hes so mean!) so I found it difficult to write this chapter.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reviewing. It makes me smilee to know some people out there like my writing (I've been told its crap)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin

* * *

"What is going on? Merlin isn't a sorcerer!" Gwen was still staring at the open door where Merlin had been dragged out of just minutes ago. She turned to face an equally stunned Gaius.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out. Stay here." Gaius gave Gwen a stern but still sympathetic look as he turned on his heel and strode out of the room. He was certain Merlin's wounded shoulder had something to do with what had just happened, causing him to think more had happened during the hunting trip than Merlin had said. As there was only one other person with Merlin on the trip, he knew who he was going to see first.

Prince Arthur.

He had a feeling he knew where Arthur would be. So he began heading towards the room Merlin had once said Arthur had named "The Battle Room", as most of the planning's for battles were held there. As the minutes began ticking by Gaius picked up his pace, determined to sort out this mess before there was anymore damage.

The guards positioned outside the room spotted Gaius approaching and with great speed. They immediately reached for the door and pulled it open allowing Gaius to enter without hesitation. They had grown use to seeing the old physician hurrying towards them needing to speak with the King urgently. They nodded slightly as he passed but for the first time Gaius didn't acknowledge them back, he simply strolled straight through into the room.

Gaius found King Uther bent over the table studying a map rolled out on the table with Prince Arthur standing on the opposite side but something was wrong. Just by glancing at the prince, it was obvious that there was something on his mind that was troubling him.

"Gaius. What is it today?"

Uther stood up from the table and strolled over to where he stood.

"It is about Arthur's manservant Mer-"

"Ahh..yes Martin. Arthur had just finished telling me about him. A sorcerer and right under our noses! I'm glad Arthur caught him when he did."

"It's Merlin, sire. And I do believe there has been a mistake here."

Uther suddenly frowned at the physician in front of him, taking a threatening step towards him as he did.

"Are you saying my son has put an innocent man behind bars?"

Gaius glanced over Uther's shoulder to see Arthur still standing there avoiding both his father and Gaius's gaze.

"Yes, I do believe so. Merlin is not a sorcerer. He has lived with me for months and never have I seen any sign that indicates he is breaking the law, sire." A lot of people wouldn't have the guts to confront Uther like Gaius was but he wasn't about to watch his nephew get executed, even if he had technically broken the law.

Uther's frown suddenly disappeared as confusion swept across his face. After staring at Gaius, he slowly turned on the spot to look at Arthur still in the same spot. His son was forced to look up and meet his stare.

"Arthur do you believe you have made a mistake?" Uther raised an eyebrow at his son questioningly waiting for his answer.

Arthur looked into his father's eyes; a part of him screaming to say he was wrong with the other knew he had to do his duty. He knew now was the chance to clear Merlin's name but something was stopping him. His eyes flickered from his father's to Gaius's and that's when he felt the real shame. He may have not been intending it but there was something in the old man stare that made him feel as if he was a disgrace. Quickly looking back to his father, Arthur knew if he stared to long at the old man he would crack. But he couldn't, if he was going to be a King he couldn't ignore the law.

"No father, I do not believe I have made a mistake." Arthur spoke slowly and clearly, hoping he sound convincing enough.

"There you have it Gaius. If Arthur says the boy is a sorcerer then that is what he is. It is not my fault you couldn't spot it earlier. As the law states he will be executed in two days time."

Uther gave Gaius a curt nod before turning on his heel to return to his position beside the table, leaving Gaius standing there. He threw one last look at Arthur before bowing and leaving the room.

"I will not let this happen"

* * *

Gwen was still in Gaius's chambers when he stormed through the door. She jumped off the bed she was sitting on and ran up towards the physician but the look on her face made her stop in her tracks.

"He's...he's going to be executed, isn't he?" Without even waiting for the answer Gwen burst into tears, running to Gaius and wrapping her arms around him. He sighed and hugged her back quickly but than pulled back to look down into her eyes.

"I will not let Merlin be executed." He spoke firmly but looked down gently at her.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen raised a hand to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks. She knew what it was like being sentenced to death when you were innocent and she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"I don't know. But we'll figure out something."

* * *

Merlin hadn't moved at all. Not even when they had delivered some food to his cells. It simply sat there untouched. It wasn't that Merlin wasn't hungry, every few minutes his stomach reminded him to eat, but he couldn't stand up. He didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything. Every breath he took send nausea rolling through him. The cells stunk of waste and he was sure he could smell something decomposing, probably a rat.

Of course Merlin could have broken out of the cell in an instant if he wanted to but he stayed. If Arthur decided he was to be executed then that was his fate, he wasn't going to change that. But what Arthur didn't realise is that they are the two sides of the same coin. If one falls so does the other.

So he sat there waiting for his fate to come, wondering what everyone else was doing. Would Gaius simply accept the execution or fight it? Does Gwen believe he is really a sorcerer? Would Arthur change his mind?

* * *

Gwen stumbled into Morgana's chambers and immediately spotted her sitting at her table, pulling clips from her hair. She rushed over and opened her mouth to begin apologizing but Morgana held up a hand to silence her before she had even began.

"Do not worry about it Gwen. I heard what is happening to Merlin. I understand. Now what are we doing to do?"

Gwen was relieved she understood why she was so late but it was her last comment that confused her.

"Sorry milady but what do you mean when you ask what are we going to do?"

"Well we are not simply going to sit here and watch our friend die so what are we going to do about it?"

Gwen suddenly smiled brightly. It seemed like everyone was eager to help Merlin. It just showed how many people he had touched during his time at the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the great reviews. I love you all!!!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Merlin. =[

* * *

Merlin hadn't moved all day. Not to eat, not to scratch an itch, not at all. Even his eyes didn't move expect to blink, they just stared at a growing cobweb in the corner. His shoulder had begun to throb in pain again but after a few hours he had learned to ignore it. After a few hours he gathered it was night as he could hear the guards beginning to light to torches that lined the halls. But it was another noise that caught his attention making him finally look away from the web. It was the sound of talking and more than one person. But it was not this that made his look, it was the fact the he recognized the voices.

Suddenly Morgana, Gwen and Gaius had approached his cell. They all stared into the cell and were shocked by what they saw. He had only been in the cell for a day but it looked like he had been in there for a week. His clothes were dirtied, his hair was messy, he even looked malnourished but Merlin had always been thin.

"Merlin are you okay?" Gwen took a step closer to the cell when a guard threw out his staff to stop her. She gave him a dirty look before returning her gaze to Merlin, staying where she was.

"Yes." His reply was croaked and barley a whisper. He hadn't even taken a sip of water so his throat was dry and painful to talk.

Morgana didn't say anything. The sight of Merlin in the cells was enough to bring tears to her eyes but she held them back and forced herself to be strong, if not for herself, then for Merlin. Gaius hadn't said a word either. His eyes were roaming around the cell before they came to rest of Merlin's wounded shoulder. The bandage was stained red and dirtied. If his wound had re-opened, Merlin should have been in great pain but he was hiding it well.

"Would you please open the cell, I need to examine his shoulder." Gaius looked at the two guards in front of the cell. They exchanged a look before replying to Gaius.

"We are not permitted to let anyone in the cell. Kings orders."

"He needs medical attention!" Gaius tried to step forward but like Gwen, he came face to face with a staff.

"No one is allowed in." The guard repeated, drawing back his staff as the old man retreated.

"Its okay, I'm fine." All eyes flew to Merlin as he spoke, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

Gaius gave his nephew a look which always made Merlin feel as if he was staring straight past his eyes into his soul. He couldn't stand here and watch the young boy in pain, even if he denied it. Gaius gave the guard one last stare before sweeping from the room. Gwen stifled a sob as her eyes locked with Merlin's.

"We'll be back. We won't let this happen to you. I promise." Gwen tried not to cry in front of Merlin but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Taking one last look at the poor, broken man in front of her, she nodded to Morgana and the pair left the room. Walking away, Gwen let the tears fall freely down her face.

* * *

Gaius didn't care that it was night. He didn't care that the King might be eating. All he cared about was Merlin.

Gaius marched through the castle with everyone who saw him coming getting out of his way immediately. Maybe word had spread of Merlin's arrest and they knew how close he was to him?

Finally he arrived outside King Uther's chambers. He only ever interrupted the king in his chambers when it was a dire emergency and even then he hated to do it. But right now he couldn't care less. He knocked twice loudly on the door before swinging it open and stepping in.

"What do you- Gaius?" Uther had been about to leave to see Arthur when the old man had burst into his room.  
"What is it?" Uther had a hint of concern in his voice but kept his face stone-like. The physician only ever burst into his room when there was an urgent situation that couldn't wait.

"It is Merlin, sire. I wish to be able to enter his cell to examine his shoulder. He was wounded." Gaius spoke with firmness but still trying to sound polite, he was talking to the King after all.

"Will he die within two days if not treated?"

"No, sire. But he will be in great pain."

"He is a sorcerer. He deserves all the pain he gets." Uther sneered as he picked up his crown and placed it atop his head. "Now see yourself out Gaius and do not burst into my room ever again."

Gaius held back the urge to yell at the King. He was acting completely out of character but who could blame him?

"Yes...sire" The last word barely came out as a hiss. Uther didn't have time to question the man as a second later he had turned and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Night had fallen over Camelot. The town was quiet, the streets bare. It looked peaceful. But down below it was a different story. Merlin was gasping in pain, the throbbing in his shoulder finally getting to him. Sweat slid down his brow as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, squeezing it tightly to dull the pain in his shoulder. All it did was cause another with the manacles digging further into his wrists. He was still sitting with his back against the wall but even that was requiring more effort than he could give. Slowly and painfully, he lowered himself onto his side where he rolled onto his back. Suddenly he started coughing violently, only increasing the pain in his shoulder, wrists and throat more. The guards posted outside his cell where beginning to get concerned but knew if they voiced their thoughts, they could get fired or worse. No one could help a sorcerer.

With his breaths coming out in haggard gasps, Merlin coughed one last time before closing his eyes and sinking down into the darkness.

* * *

Arthur had a million thoughts running through his head. Should he go to his father and free Merlin? Should he let his friend be executed for something he couldn't help? It was all getting too much for him. His world was crashing around him and he couldn't stop it. Only a few weeks ago his life had seemed perfect. He had won the tournament at jousting, girls were falling over each other to get even a look at him and even Merlin had managed to do a few duties without stuffing up. But now that was all gone. Or at least it felt like it was.

But he had a bigger struggle going on inside him. Should he go and see Merlin or not? Would Merlin even_ want_ to see him after what he's done? Morgana had already come to see him that day, screaming at him, constantly asking why had he done it. He had tried to explain that he was only doing his duty but that only seemed to make her angrier. Apparently she didn't care that Merlin was a warlock, he was her friend and that was all that matter to her. After a few more minutes screaming she had stormed out and left Arthur with his thoughts.

So what if Merlin was a warlock. He didn't choose to be. He was born a sorcerer like Arthur was born a Prince. Neither can change what they are so why be punished for it?

"Fine.." He muttered to himself. He walked from his chambers and began heading towards the cells. For every step he took, there was a voice in his head telling him to turn around but he didn't listen to it, he just kept walking forward. The walk down the steps that lead to the cells seemed to be three times as long but after a few minutes he stood before a few guards who exchanged confused looks.

"I am here to see the prisoner." Arthur spoke like a Prince and puffed out his chest slightly but inside he felt only two feet tall. The guards were hesitant but could not ignore a command from the prince. They nodded and turned, walking down a flight of stairs before stopping in front of the first cell.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur passed the guards and turned to look inside the foul cell. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"What have I done?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Arghhh. Sorry for leaving you all in suspense. Hehehe. It was all apart of my evil plan! Mwahahaha.  
Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

"What have I done?"

The words rang through Merlin's head. He knew exactly who had said it, but that's what made him believe it was a dream. Arthur wouldn't really be down there visiting him. He couldn't. But still, some part of Merlin hoped it wasn't a dream. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. They took a second to adjust but when they did, he could see he was sitting alone in the darkness. _Great, now I'm hallucinating._ He had convinced himself he had imagined Arthur there.

* * *

The young prince had taken one look at Merlin and gotten out of there. He couldn't stand there and watch what he had done to the young servant. Even thinking about Merlin lying there in that filth made his stomach churn. He had to do something about it. Stuff his duty, Merlin was his friend. He had saved his life on countless occasions and this was how he repaid him?

Arthur wasn't sure how he had gotten there but before he knew it he found himself standing outside Morgana's chambers. With a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked heavily on the door. Of course if Morgana was asleep, she would be annoyed at being woken up but he knew once she found out why he was there, she wouldn't care about sleeping.

"Yes?" a small voiced asked. Arthur opened the door and stepped inside. It took him a second to realize Morgana wasn't the only one there. Sitting on her bed next to the ward was a sobbing Gwen. It didn't take a genius to know why she was crying, and that only made Arthur feel worse, knowing he was responsible for it all.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Morgana asked icily, her arm wrapped around her weeping friend.

"I..I want to help Merlin."

Both Morgana and Gwen's expressions changed from shock to disbelief to incredulity. The shock was enough to stop Gwen crying and look curiously at Arthur. Morgana on the other hand looked suspicious.

"Why do you want to help now?"

"I've realized what an... idiot I've been and I want to help Merlin." Arthur stepped forward confidently.

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other before returning their gazes back to Arthur.

"There's nothing we can do. We've tried so hard but there's nothing that will change Uther's mind and save Merlin." Morgana shook her head gently, defeated.

"Well I'm not giving up." Arthur sat down at the table opposite the bed and motioned for the two girls to join him. All night the three sat there discussing ideas to free Merlin but they knew Uther would never buy any of their excuses. They considered breaking him out but without Merlin's cooperation it would never work.

"Why doesn't Merlin just break out himself? He is a warlock after all," Arthur finally voiced the question that had been bothering him all night.

"I've already talked to him about that. He believes he deserves whatever he gets. He won't break out or let us do it," Gwen said, avoiding the Prince's gaze.

Arthur growled in frustration and hung his head in his hands. It was the early hours of the morning when they finally decided to get some sleep and talk more later. Arthur retreaded back to his room and tried to sleep but he felt wide awake. They only had one more day, tomorrow Merlin was going to be executed. He didn't know how he was going to save him, but there was something Arthur knew. He wasn't going to let it happen.

* * *

The next morning in Camelot passed uneventfully. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana regathered to talk more about Merlin but they were all stumped. None of them knew what to do and they were getting more and more desperate with each passing hour. Gwen and Morgana had gone to visit Merlin again but Arthur couldn't go with them. He didn't want to see the pain he had caused.

The morning passed quickly into afternoon and even quicker into night. Arthur had forgotten all his other duties and was now pacing in his chambers. His mind was blank, he couldn't think about anything but Merlin. Nothing was working, he couldn't think of any decent ideas that would save his friend's life. He could tell his father that he was mistaken but once Uther had his mind set on an execution, he couldn't care less if the man was innocent, at least not without proof and Arthur didn't have any.

So now he was beginning to clutch at straws. His eyes flickered to the windows where the stars where beginning to shine. He let out an angry yell and knocked his goblet to the ground, the water splashing over the table, ground and himself.

"Merl-" For a second Arthur had completely forgotten his manservant was in the cells facing death, because of him.

With a sigh, Arthur got himself an old rag and began cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Merlin let out another grunt of pain. He had gone for two days doubled up in pain but he didn't know how long he would last. His stomach growled again but he was in too much agony to eat the food in front of him. All he wanted was for the pain to go away... to end. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long for his wish. His death would come in the morning.

Merlin shuddered at the thought. He would hate for everyone he cared about to see his death. Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, even Arthur. He wouldn't want any of them to witness it. He had begged Gwen and Morgana when they had been there earlier not to watch it but they still remained adamant that he wasn't going to die, despite time running out.

"_Merlin."_

At the sound of his name, Merlin looked immediately towards the entrance to his cell but found no one there. The guards hadn't moved an inch.

"_Merlin."_

Suddenly he registered who had said his name.

"_What do you want?"_ he asked the dragon in his head, feeling slightly stupid as he did.

"_Why have you given up hope?" _

"_If you haven't noticed, I'm going to be executed tomorrow morning. I think that's enough to make anyone give up hope."_

"_You death will not come tomorrow__,__ Merlin," __t_he dragon answered.

"_What? What do you mean?"_ Merlin sat upright in his cell, ignoring the pain that came with it. His heart rate had increased as he waited for the dragon's reply.

"_Your death will not come tomorrow Merlin__,__"_ it simply repeated.

"_How?"_

There was silence.

"_How?" _he wasn't in the mood for any of the dragon's riddles or words of wisdom.

"_Don't give up hope__,__ great warlock." _

A frustrated sigh escaped Merlin's lips as he lay back down. He wasn't going to bother talking to the dragon anymore. Either he wouldn't answer or just give him more riddles.

But Merlin had to admit, after what the dragon had told him, he had more hope.

Maybe he wouldn't be executed after all. Time would tell.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I thought long and hard about this chapter and finally came up with it. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Sunlight streamed across Arthur's face, causing him to squint as he woke up. He groaned and raised an arm to cover his eyes. It suddenly hit him what day it was. Alarmed, he jumped out of bed and immediately began searching for clean clothes to wear. It seemed like everything he owned was strewn out over his bedroom. Spotting a clean red tunic, he began pulling it over his head when something outside his window caught his eye. Standing on a small wooden stage was a tall muscular man sharpening an axe. A small crowd had already gathered to watch despite the execution being hours away.

Looking at the scene below him, a small lump formed in Arthur's throat. Merlin was going to die in a matter of hours and he still couldn't think of a way to save him. If it had been anyone else, Arthur wouldn't have been trying so hard to save him, but this was Merlin.

Out of the blue, a sudden thought dawned on him. After a few minutes of considering it, he punched the air with a yell, believing his idea might actually work.

"That's it!"

He was out the door running in a second with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

* * *

Merlin could already hear the murmuring of a crowd gathering above him, all waiting to see his death. He still wondered how any could take pleasure in watching another human's life being taken away from them.

As the murmuring grew louder Merlin's hope soon began fading. Maybe the dragon was wrong. Maybe his death would come today.

Resting his head against the cool stone wall, Merlin began breathing in deeply, as if using his lungs for the last time. He tried to remain clam but the persistent pain in his shoulder wasn't helping. This is it, he thought, this is actually happening. A small part of him still hoped this was all a bad dream and he would wake up in his bed with Arthur shouting at him but his more realistic side told him that wasn't going to happen.

His thoughts turned to Gwen and Morgana. They hadn't been down yet to visit him but Merlin hoped they wouldn't. Seeing them hurt him more than any pain he had experienced. He prayed they would acknowledge his request and not be there to witness his death. He knew Gwen wouldn't be able to handle it. Would Morgana? Would Arthur? Merlin wondered if Arthur was going to be there. Surely Arthur was going to watch, he was the one who had turned Merlin in. But they were two sides of the same coin. What would happen to the prince once Merlin was gone?

The rattling of chains pulled Merlin out of his thoughts, his heart practically leaping out of his chest. His muscles tensed as he realized his time had come. The guards were coming to walk him to his death.

A figure in red appeared at his cell doors but Merlin didn't look up.

"I'm here to take the prisoner upstairs."

Merlin's head snapped up with such force he thought it was going to break but he didn't care. The man standing before him gazed down at the warlock before looking back to the guards.

"Arthur..." Merlin couldn't believe the prince was standing outside his cell.

* * *

Arthur looked at the two hesitant guards, both with looks of suspicion and confusion on their faces.

"I'm here to take the prisoner upstairs," he repeated with more force.

This time the guards were required to obey. They grabbed their keys and swung open the door, stepping inside to unlock the manacles around Merlin's wrists. As they fell off, Arthur noticed the bruising they caused, only making him feel guiltier but he kept a straight face. One of the guards bent down to place the smaller chains on Merlin to make sure he didn't escape while being moved (which was ridiculous as he was a warlock and could break out in a second if he wanted to) but Arthur stepped forward.

"We won't be needing those."

The guard stood up and frowned at the prince. "But what if he-"

"I said we won't be needing those." Arthur stared him down, hoping they wouldn't catch his bluff.

The guard nodded and walked out of the cell, followed b y the other guard. Arthur watched their retreating backs as they turned the corner before he turned back around. His eyes took in the crumpled form below him.

"What...what are you doing here?" Merlin croaked out.

"Saving your life."

* * *

Gaius pushed past the gathering crowd, not looking at where his nephew would kneel in just minute's time to die. Anger pulsed through his veins. He wasn't about to let this happen.

Many people looked curiously at him, knowing it was his relative about to die but he ignored their stares and pushed on. "The Battle Room" came into his sights, causing him to quicken his pace. He pushed open the doors, disregarding the guards beside the doors.

Uther was sitting in his chair at the head of the table, going over in his head the words he would speak to the crowd witnessing the execution. As the doors burst open he grew annoyed when he saw it was the court physician, no doubt there to argue for his nephew but Uther wasn't going to here a word of it.

"Sire."

* * *

"No! There's no way I'm going to go along with that!"

Arthur had just informed Merlin on what he planned to do to save him. He wasn't surprised when Merlin objected but he knew what he was doing.

"You will do it, Merlin. That's an order." Arthur smiled slightly despite the serious issue.

He could still see the shock on Merlin's face when he realized the prince was there to save him. It only took Arthur a second to explain how guilty he felt and how he wanted to help. And with Merlin being Merlin, he forgave Arthur immediately. He still didn't agree with his plan but he didn't have a choice.

"Yes, Sire."

"Come on. Let's get going." Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's arm, pulling him up from the dirty ground. He swayed for a second before regaining his balance. As they stepped out of the cell, Arthur suddenly grabbed his two hands and held them behind Merlin's back, forcing him to walk forward. "Sorry about this."

Merlin was confused for a second but he realized what Arthur was doing when they passed the two guards who normally stood outside Merlin's cell. Arthur couldn't be seen being nice to the prisoner.

"Hurry up," Arthur growled, pushing Merlin forward which caused him to tumble slightly. He helped the warlock regain his balance before walking up the flight of stairs that led up to the courtyard. Once out of sight of the guards, Arthur loosened his grip of Merlin's wrists but didn't let them go.

"Arthur... thank you. You didn't have to don't his for me but... I'm glad you did." Merlin smiled but stopped immediately when someone passed them, putting on a look of someone who was going to be executed.

"Well, I didn't have to turn you in, in the first place."

The two boys turned the corner and saw "The Battle Room". As they began walking towards it, it became obvious that Uther wasn't the only one in the room. Shouting could be heard echoing in the room. The boys shared confused looks before rushing towards the room, Arthur dropping Merlin's wrists.

As they approached the door, they spotted two familiar men in a shouting match. Merlin was surprised that Gaius had the guts to confront the King like this.

Arthur stepped into the doorway and cleared his throat, pulling Merlin to stand beside him. The two men immediately stopped shouting and turned towards the door. Shock showed on Gaius' face when he spotted his nephew while Uther's showed anger.

"What is he doing here?! He should be in his cell!" Uther yelled towards his son, his eyes flickering between the two men in front of him.

Arthur walked inside the room calmly with Merlin following hesitantly. The prince soon stood before his father, Merlin still lingering behind.

"Father, I have something to tell you."

Uther was still looking from his son to the warlock wondering what the hell was going on. What did his son's confession have to do with the sorcerer?

"Why is that sorcerer here? Guards!"

Immediately three guards appeared at the door. Uther motioned for them to take Merlin away but Arthur stood in their way.

"Stop! Father, what I have to tell you involve Merlin. I cannot let an innocent man die for my sake."

A frown formed upon Uther's face as he took a step towards his son.

"What are you talking about?"

After making sure the guards weren't going to seize Merlin, he stepped away from them and approached his father.

"Merlin isn't the sorcerer. He was merely covering for someone."

It took the king a second to register what his son had said. His frown increased further. If this Merlin kid wasn't the sorcerer, who was?

"Who? Who was he covering for?"

Arthur looked to Merlin beside him, then to Gaius before looking back to his father.

"Me."

* * *

Haha I hope you liked it! Oh the suspense!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the cliffy, hehehe. Hope you like this chapter and a **HUGGGEEE** thanks to everyone for the great reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters. =[

* * *

The whole room was silent, not a breath was taken. The words Arthur had spoken were still sinking in. No one could believe it. Prince Arthur a sorcerer? Never. But no one could deny the words he had just spoken.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Arthur." Uther's face had turned a shade of deep purple as he frowned at his son for saying something so ludicrous. One would notice if their son was a sorcerer.

"I'm not being ridiculous, Father. I am the sorcerer," Arthur persisted.

Uther's frown deepened as he took in his son's serious face. Surely he was lying? It just couldn't be true. Saying Arthur was a sorcerer was like saying the sky is green. It couldn't be true.

"Arthur, do you know what you are saying?" Uther hissed through his teeth.

"Yes, I do and I know how you feel about magic but father not everyone who uses it is evil." Arthur stepped towards his father but stopped when he saw the look on his father's face. He was not happy.

"Arthur, you can not possibly be a sorcerer!" Uther raised his voice slightly but was trying to keep it down. If it turned out to be true, he didn't need anymore people knowing.

"I am, Father and I can prove it."

Uther's eyes narrowed. If his son really wanted to take it this far, he would go only with it and humour him. But when it was proven his son was not a sorcerer he would be punished severely and the execution of Merlin would continue.

"Fine. Go on, then," he challenged his son.

Arthur nodded looking confident but inside him he felt his nerves grow. What if this didn't go to plan?

The prince quickly spotted a goblet at the end of the long table. Feeling slightly stupid, Arthur raised his hand towards the goblet, ignoring his father's glare. He only prayed Merlin wouldn't back out of his plan.

* * *

Merlin knew instantly what the prince planed to do when he saw him raise his hand. He still didn't like Arthur's plan, especially since it had him doing magic in front of the _king_, but he had no choice.

As Arthur pretended to concentrate so hard on the cup at the end of the room, Merlin was the one _really_ concentrating. As everyone in the room was focused on Arthur, no one noticed the tiny flash of gold that sparkled in Merlin's eyes, no one except for Gaius. The old man had clicked onto the plan as soon as Arthur had claimed to be the warlock. While he didn't completely agree with it, he was surprised the prince would do such a thing for his servant. But then again, Gaius knew Merlin meant much more to Arthur , than just a servant. He is his best friend.

In a single second, the goblet had slid across the entire length of the table but it didn't stop there. It continued to fly to the edge of the table where it began to fall, the water in it flying out. But before it clanked to the floor, it froze just above ground. Every tiny water droplet was suspended in the air. Another flash of gold sent the goblet falling to the ground, the water splashing slightly at their feet.

Hesitantly, Arthur lowered his hand and looked up to his father. Had they really pulled this off?

Uther stood in shock. His son had just performed magic in front of him. It just seemed impossible but yet the evidence lay at his feet, the fallen goblet. He was at a loss for words. "I-I...."

"Father, I know how you feel about sorcery but you were wrong, not all people who perform magic are evil. Some use it for good, to help protect people. Not all sorcerers are wicked just like not all people are thieves. If you want to kill me, then kill me but I won't let an innocent man be murdered because I was too much of a coward to stand up to you." The words seemed to pour from Arthur's mouth. He hadn't really planned what he would say to his father once his "secret" was revealed but that seemed good enough.

Merlin couldn't believe how far Arthur was going with this. Would he really allow himself to be killed just to protect Merlin?

"How....how can this be?" Uther finally asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Father but you know how you are when it comes to magic."

Uther seemed to have some internal battle raging in his head. Turn in his son or not? No one in the room could work out the outcome. No one doubted Uther would obey his own law and execute his son but all hoped he wouldn't, especially Arthur.

"Well...my son you may have used magic but I know you would never use it against your land or your people. I will not have you punished for helping people but you are not to use magic ever again," Uther spoke calmly but it was obvious he was struggling against what he was saying.

"Yes, Father," Arthur bowed his head slightly.

"And this information is _not_ to leave this room." Uther's eyes swept from his son, to Merlin, to Gaius and finally rested on the guards. They both bowed in time and exited out of the room.

"Father...about Merlin..." Arthur's sentence travelled off when he saw his father deep in thought. He wondered if his father was re-thinking his decision.

"Oh yes, Merlin is free to go."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief but quickly bowed to the king when Gaius nudged him slightly.

"Thank you, Father."

Merlin followed Gaius's lead and began to exit the room but they were stopped in their tracks when Uther's voice echoed off the walls.

"You are not to tell _anyone._" Uther looked from the two men leaving to his own son, making it clear absolutely no one else was to know about this. Merlin and Gaius nodded and left the room silently, leaving the king and his son to discuss things further.

* * *

Merlin smiled when he stepped inside Gaius's workshop, glad to be back in familiar surroundings. He couldn't believe just this morning he had been facing his death but once again, Arthur had saved him, that was something he just couldn't stop thinking about. Arthur had gone so far as to claim he was a sorcerer, even when he knew he could face death for it, and it was all to save Merlin.

"You're a lucky boy, Merlin. Not a lot of people would go so far as Arthur did to save a servant," Gaius stated as he followed the young man into his workshop.

"Yes, I know," Merlin said as he sat down gently on the small bed set up for injured people.

"I must say for a second I believed Uther was going to sentence his son to death. Arthur is a brave man."

"Yes, he is."

Both sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the events that had just transpired. Merlin had been prepared to die but now he had been set free.

"Let me take a look at your shoulder. It is probably infected," as Gaius began searching for his required items Merlin became aware of the burning pain in his shoulder. He had been so concerned about the plan and how risky it was, he had forgotten completely about the continuous pain in his shoulder.

Gaius knelt down beside the bed Merlin was on and set about changing the soiled bandage that had been on his shoulder far too long. As he dabbed a yellow looking liquid onto the wound, he looked up to his nephew.

"You've been given a second chance, Merlin, Don't waste it."

"I wont."


	11. Chapter 11

This is not the last chapter (just for those people who asked) I will be two more...maybe. And another** HUGGEE** thankyou to everyone who reviews. It always makes me smile!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, once again I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Standing among a crowd of curious people, Gwen could tell something was happening. Merlin should have been lead out ages ago. A small ball of hope began to build inside her. Maybe he had finally escaped. She had ignored Merlin's wishes and had gone to the courtyard but it wouldn't be to see him die. She didn't know what she would do but she wouldn't stand there and watch her best friend be murdered.

The people in the courtyard were becoming impatience. Angry whispers could be heard getting louder and louder. Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd when King Uther stepped out onto the balcony above the people. Gwen squeezed Morgana's hand, glad that her friend was there with her.

"People of Camelot, a dire mistake has been made. The young man accused of sorcery has been proven not guilty. An innocent man has been saved. There will be no execution today," Uther nodded once to his people before turning his back and walking inside.

Instantly the people began to talk. What had happened? How had he been innocent?

Gwen didn't realize she had been holding her breath until her lungs began to ache for air. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Morgana with a curious but no doubt ecstatic look, waves of happiness rolling over her.

"Morgana, he's safe!" Gwen flung her arms around the ward and let out a cry of relief. A huge weight felt like it had been lifted from her shoulders.

Disappointed that there wasn't going to be an execution, the people began leaving to go about their daily business, some still grumbling under their breath. Apparently they didn't care if an innocent man was executed.

Gwen latched onto her friends hand as they began weaving their way through the crowd although most stepped out of the way when they saw it was Lady Morgana. The young handmaiden knew exactly where she was heading.

When Gaius's workshop door came into view, she picked up her pace from a fast walk to practically a sprint. Morgana followed behind, not quiet running though. Bursting through the door without so much as a knock, Gwen cried out when she spotted a familiar goofy smile across the room.

"Merlin!!!"

She ran the small distance across the room where she wrapped her arms tightly around Merlin. He hugged her back just as tightly but couldn't hide the wince as her shoulder collided with his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just...I thought you were going to die but your here and your safe and I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you and-"

"Gwen, its okay," Merlin laughed as he watched Gwen take a huge breath after talking non-stop.

Morgana entered the room suddenly and basically did the same thing as Gwen, run at Merlin where she embraced him in a hug, though not a tight and painful as Gwen's.

"We were so worried about you Merlin." Morgana smiled at the young warlock.

"Its alright, I'm fine," Merlin grinned at the two girls as he took a seat on the small bed again. The girls followed suite and pulled up two rickety stools opposite Merlin.

"So what happened?" Gwen was eager to hear how Merlin was saved. All she wanted to do was jump off her chair and hug him again but she kept herself firmly planted on her seat.

"Err... this morning Arthur came and got me from my cell, took me to see Uther and claimed to be the sorcerer." Merlin's grin widened when he saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Arthur said he was a sorcerer? Did Uther believe him?" Gwen was practically on the edge of her seat.

"Well Arthur had to show he could do magic to get Uther to believe him. I performed the magic while everyone was focused on Arthur," he quickly added the last bit when he saw Morgana open her mouth, hoping to answer her question before she asked.

"Wow."

That seemed to sum it up. Silence engulfed the room as they each became lost in thought.

"What happens to Arthur now that Uther thinks he can do magic?" Morgana squeezed her fingers together as she asked her question, praying the answer wasn't going to be the worst one possible.

"Uther decided that since he helps the people with his 'magic' he can live."

Gwen couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she heard what Uther's decision was. Of course he couldn't sentence his own son to death, even if he had used the one thing he so greatly despised. He was his only heir, he needed Arthur.

Gaius suddenly walked through the door, his arm laden full of vials and herbs. He spotted the trio and let a small smile slip on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need to make Merlin a potion for his shoulder." Gaius dumped the items onto a bench, immediately beginning to make this potion.

"Oh sorry Gaius. We had better be going but we'll come back later," Morgana stood and motioned for Gwen to follow but she was hesitant. A quick nod from Merlin and she was following Morgana out the door but not before spinning around and giving Merlin one last hug, a bit more carful this time.

"She's sweet on you." Gaius smiled as the door closed and he turned to Merlin.

Merlin looked away embarrassed but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"You think?" He asked nervously. He had always had a sweet spot for Gwen but despite the many hints that Gwen liked him back (most of the hints coming from Gaius), Merlin had never been able to do anything about it.

"Yes, now drink this and get some sleep," he handed Merlin a small glass of the familiar murky brown liquid. He drunk the glass without hesitation, immediately feeling the effects as the pain numbed slightly.

Soon his eyelids began to feel heavy. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep down in the cells. Without bothering to get up and go to his bed just up the stairs, Merlin lowered himself onto the set up bed. Barley a minute had passed when Merlin's snores began to echo in the room.

* * *

Arthur stood at the top of a tower in front of the battlements. It was one of his favourite places to go when things seemed to be getting a bit too much for him. He loved to stand there and stare out at the landscape, everything just seemed so peaceful.

"Arthur..." Morgana approached hesitantly behind Arthur.

The prince looked over his shoulder with a careless glance before looking back out to the horizon. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Morgana moved over to stand next to him, looking at the landscape before them.

"What you did today, for Merlin...that was very brave and kind of you." Morgana didn't look away from the horizon, focusing her eyes on a small flowering tree.

"Yeah, well...I couldn't be bothered finding a new servant."

Morgana was use to the tough guy act Arthur had always put on but she could see beneath it, he knew that. Yet he still put it on. She wished sometimes she could actually have a meaningful conversation with him but whenever it got too deep for him, the shield would come up.

"Well you should go visit your servant. He's very thankful." Morgan turned on her heel, leaving Arthur with his thoughts.

* * *

Gaius was moving around his workshop with as little noise possible, trying not to wake a sleeping Merlin. The poor boy had been through enough drama the past 3 days and deserved his rest. The physician had just sat down to read a book he had already read 10 times over when a small knock on the door interrupted him. He didn't bother getting up when he saw the door push open and Arthur stride through.

"Is Mer- Oh...umm, I'll come by later." Arthur had spotted the form of Merlin slumped over in the bed.

"That would be best" Gaius looked over at Merlin, feeling a surge of sudden pride.

Arthur nodded and turned to leave when a small, broken voice stopped him.

"Wait." Merlin slowly sat up in the bed and locked eyes with the prince across the room.

Gaius sensed the need for a private conversation. Casually he excused himself from the room and left to fetch more water for Merlin.

As the door shut behind Gaius, Arthur moved from the other side of the room to sit beside Merlin on the stool Gwen had occupied earlier. Merlin swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his wrists subconsciously. That was when Arthur spotted two bandages wrapped around his servants wrists, another reminder of pain caused by him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, this is the second last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin.

* * *

"Thank you Arthur. Not a lot of people would do what you have for me and I am extremely grateful." Merlin's voiced cracked slightly as he spoke but he still smiled warmly at the prince.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur shrugged half-heartedly. "I didn't want to see my...friend be killed because my father didn't like the way he was born."

Merlin smiled weakly again before realizing the words Arthur had just spoken.

"Wait...Did you just say I was your friend?" Merlin smirked when he saw the prince shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well you'll never catch me saying it again," he gave Merlin a small kick with his foot but smiled none the less. "And you better not let me catch you telling anyone either."

Both boys grinned but were deep in thought. Arthur was surprised Merlin had forgiven him so easily when he was the one who had turned him in in the first place but then again it was Merlin who he was talking about, the boy could never hold a grudge against anyone even if he tried.

"I have a question," as Arthur spoke it pulled Merlin from his musing. "When you used your magic, you were saving me. How many other times have you saved me?"

This time it was Merlin who shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm...well there was that time with Lady Helen when I slowed time to pull you out of the way of her dagger, I made the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive so everyone could see the truth, I enchanted Lancelot's spear so he could kill the Griffin, when Sophia was sacrificing you I pulled you out of the lake," Merlin's eyes avoided Arthur's as he spoke but he still glanced up to see his reaction as he found out his servant had been performing magic right under his nose, "And...that time you were in the caves of Balor when you were trying to find that flower for me...well while unconscious I created that ball of blue light to guide you out of the darkness."

Arthur was stunned. Merlin had saved his life on countless occasions yet he demanded nothing in return. He didn't want the fame or glory that anyone who saved the prince's life would receive. He was simply doing his job well above the call of duty, although his father would state it _was _the servants job to save his life and even offers theirs for his.

"Wow. Merlin you have done so much for me and....thanks." The prince grinned as he saw the look on Merlin's face turn from nervousness to relief. Both could sense the prince beginning to grow uncomfortable as he tried to relay his feelings to Merlin.

Silence filled the room which signalled Arthur's cue to leave.

"I...um...better be going. Father wants to discuss 'my magic'. I'm actually thinking he's going to want to use me in battle, his 'secret weapon'." Arthur laughed at the notion of his father wanting to use his magic in battle. He may have stretched the law to keep his son alive but even that surprised him.

"I would like to see that." Merlin laughed but stopped immediately when his ribs began to ache, something that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

They both awkwardly nodded to one another. Arthur turned and strode towards the door when he abruptly stopped to spin and face Merlin again.

"Oh and Merlin," Arthur looked at his servant seriously "Don't get caught."

"You mean I'm allowed to use my magic?"

"Of course. I know you would only use it to help people...and maybe do your chores but just...be careful okay?" In that second Arthur suddenly realized how Merlin had been able to keep up with the work the prince continuously gave him on top of helping Gaius.

"Wait, wait are you actually caring for my safety?" The smirk crept back onto Merlin's face as he joked with the prince, reminding him of old times.

Arthur gave his servant a cold yet humorous glare before turning once more and striding out of the room. Merlin had begun to lay down again when he heard the prince call out again.

"And I expect you back to work on Monday!"

* * *

Gwen knocked softly on the door to Gaius's workshop, pushing open the door with a little trouble as her arms were full of the finest foods from the kitchen, for Merlin of course. She gave Gaius a friendly smile as she set the food on a clear table. Neither spoke a word as she began preparing the food. They didn't want to wake Merlin.

Two days had passed since he had been freed and like any normal person, he had spent most of the two days asleep. He had barley moved from the small camp bed in the main room, only getting up when Gwen arrived with his daily food. What puzzled Gwen was why the warlock insisted on sleeping in the workshop when his bedroom was still only stairs away. She had a feeling Merlin didn't want to be left alone. He had been in that jail cell for only a short amount of time but it only took a day for the loneliness of the cell to sink in. Gwen knew better than anyone what he was going through as she had been there herself.

"Gwen, I've told you that you don't have to do this." Merlin raised himself slowly up from the bed, hiding a yawn.

"And you could say it a million times more but it wont stop me." She smiled sweetly at Merlin before looking away sharply when she felt the familiar heat in her cheeks which meant a blush.

Merlin chuckled softly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, making to stand up when Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder and gently but forcefully pushed him back down.

"You are to stay in bed Merlin." Gaius gave him a stern look before heading back over to his table, busying himself with a bubbling purple concoction.

With an exasperated sigh, Merlin slumped back down on the bed and watched Gwen prepare his food. He hated knowing she was going to all this extra trouble just for him but no matter how many times he tried to stop her, she just ignored him.

"Here you are Merlin," she handed Merlin a small plate covered in bread, fruit, cheese and even more glorious food Merlin would only be able to eat at a banquet.

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin immediately picked up the bread and offered a piece to Gwen, who once again kindly refused.

"Gwen, I need to step out to deliver this potion to Evan down at the stables. Would you please stay with Merlin and make sure he doesn't get up?" Gaius smiled at Gwen before giving Merlin yet another stare, though his stares were nothing compared to Arthur's or even Gwen's on rare occasions.

"Sure, no problem Gaius."

As Gaius closed the door behind him, Gwen moved back over to the table she used to prepare the food and began to clean up.

"Gwen, forget about the mess. Come sit down." Merlin leaned over to drag a stool closer to his bed but released his grip when pain shot through his arm.

Gwen rushed over to stop him from hurting himself any further, pulling the stool closer herself.

"You know you really scared me Merlin." Gwen didn't look directly at Merlin, instead looking at a point on the wall over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Won't do it again, I promise." Merlin grinned to Gwen in between mouthfuls of fruit.

"I'm serious Merlin. I really thought you were going to die and all I could think about was how I never got to tell you-" Gwen stopped herself instantly when she realized just how much she had said. She had never gotten that far to telling Merlin her actual feelings for him but something made her want to continue.

"Tell me what?" Merlin looked up at her curiously, for once noticing the blush creeping up her cheeks. It only took him a second to realize why she had the blush. It had been right in front of him the whole time but he had been blind to it.

"That...that you're a really good friend and...and-"

Gwen looked up when she saw Merlin lean in closer, instinctively doing the same. It was like someone had taken over her body, controlling her actions. She never thought for one second she had the guts to do what she was doing now. Sure, she had dreamt about it but it never seemed like her dreams would become a reality. Until now.

Suddenly Merlin's lips were pressed against her own, sending a flurry of butterflies through her stomach. It was better than anything she could have ever imagined. Their lips seemed to fit together, as if created just for each other.

Time seemed to have stopped but only seconds later they broke apart. Both were shocked by their actions but neither regretted it. Gwen bit her lip before meeting Merlin's gaze.

"I-I love you." The look on Gwen's face could have made Merlin burst into a fit of laughter if it wasn't such a serious situation. She couldn't believe the words that had escaped her own lips.

"You don't care that I'm a warlock?" Gwen always followed the law, at least when she believed in it, but Merlin wanted to be sure she knew what she was getting herself into. If he was ever caught, just being associated with him could cause her death.

"No." Gwen leaned in again, pressing her lips to Merlin's with more passion this time. She had placed her hands upon his shoulder when he suddenly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin." She realized she must have hurt his shoulder when she had touched him but Merlin shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you...

I love you."

* * *

**One more chapter is coming. Keep your eyes peeled!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is, the last chapter! A HUGEEE thanks to everyone who has reviewed for every chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

"OWW!"

Merlin's foot had caught upon a tree root, causing him to fall flat on his stomach, the heavy bag he was carrying landing upon his back. He grumbled in annoyance before stumbling back up onto his feet. He spotted Arthur up ahead who had stopped to watch Merlin's tumble with a grin on his face.

"Why cant I just use magic to carry this stupidly heavy bag of yours?"

Merlin trudged up to where Arthur stood, his breaths coming out in puffs.

"Because Merlin, its character building. Besides, you never know who might see you."

Turning on his heel, Arthur left Merlin with a sense of déjà vu. Five months after first declaring they were going camping, Arthur had awoken Merlin this morning and for a second time announced they were leaving for the woods. Merlin had dressed quickly and rushed to Arthur's chambers to find nothing packed. For what seemed like the millionth time, Merlin had used magic to bundle Arthur's things into a bag ready for him.

It had taken Arthur a few weeks to adjust to Merlin's magic but soon he had come accustom to watching Merlin sharpen his sword or fold his clothes using magic, although Arthur seemed like an overprotective parent when it come to hiding his magic, always scolding him when someone almost caught him. Even though he hated being yelled at by the prince, it always made him smile. The prince wouldn't yell unless he cared about Merlin and his wellbeing.

But after 5 months, Arthur had become more relaxed about Merlin's magic. Even Gaius had become use to seeing the familiar sight of Merlin performing magic in his workshop, with Arthur looking on in both awe and curiosity.

"Here we are!" Arthur yelled out from ahead.

Merlin had fallen behind yet again but stepped out into the small clearing a few minutes after Arthur. Another feeling of déjà vu swept over Merlin when he studied the space before him. The grass had grown longer but he was still able to recognize the place easily. It brought back a flood of memories to him, most of them bad.

"Thank Goodness!"

Merlin dumped the bag onto the ground beside Arthur and rubbed his lower back, the exact spot where the bag had crashed into him after tripping. The prince looked down at his manservant with an unreadable expression.

"You know, you should really get into shape."

Arthur smirked when he saw the horrified expression that crossed Merlin's face.

"I think I do enough work running around doing your chores." As if on cue, Merlin slumped to the ground with his breaths still coming out in ragged gasps.

Arthur chuckled to himself quietly before sitting down next to Merlin. His eyes wandered over the landscape, coming to rest upon the bag Merlin had just dumped.

"Come on, set up the tent!" Arthur said, making no move to get up, instead motioning for Merlin to do it.

With a sigh, Merlin grabbed the bag and slid out the lump of cloth that was the tent. He chucked it out onto the grass in front of them but he stayed sitting on the ground.

"Hey, you know the last time we were here?" Arthur looked across over at Merlin as he nodded. "Its always bugged me so I decided to ask. How the bloody hell did you get that tent up so quickly? It takes me even half an hour to get it up."

Merlin grinned widely as he looked at a curious Arthur. His eyes travelled to the tent but not before flashing gold, something Arthur didn't miss. He had seen the gold in his servants eyes many times before but it stilled amazed him every time.

"_Combe akj gatue._"

The tent began assembling before their eyes and in a matter of seconds was standing completed. Merlin looked over to see a blank Arthur. After a moment a look suddenly crept across his face.

"Cheater."

Both boys grinned as they looked to the tent. Everything seemed to be back to the way it was but a huge weight had been lifted from Merlin. He no longer had to hide himself, wondering what Arthur would think if he found out about his secret. He could finally be himself without fear.

"So, has Uther any plans for your 'magic'?" Merlin laid back onto his elbows, casually glancing at Arthur.

"Well he hasn't mentioned anything since that battle with Mercia but I have a feeling he's going to say something soon."

Merlin suddenly remembered the battle with Mercia only a month ago. Uther had requested Arthur use his magic to help defeat them but Merlin had refused to go into the battle with them. Arthur simply defeated Mercia with his knights but told his father his magic had helped him in the win.

"What are you going to tell him this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will say I...forgot how to do magic." Arthur shrugged and rested his head in his hands.

Merlin had been studying the clouds above him when Arthur spoke, causing him to look away from the sky and snort with laughter.

"Arthur, you don't 'forget' how to do magic! At least not in 5 months." Merlin chuckled again before looking back up to the sky.

"Yes but father doesn't know that...hopefully." Arthur grinned.

Merlin moved his elbows to lay on his back, the grass tickling at his neck. Arthur remained sitting but followed Merlin's gaze to look up at the sky. As a young boy his father often found him on his back, gazing up at the sky before getting pulled off to jousting practises or sword fights. Eventually he had just given up on looking at the clouds, instead standing at the battlements, pretending to be on the lookout when really he was staring at the clouds.

"How is Guinevere?" Arthur smirked as he saw Merlin's cheek turn red at the mention of his girlfriend.

He had seen the pair numerous times around the castle together, even catching them kissing once. Both of the embarrassed pair had blushed before hurrying off, avoiding the princes gaze.

"She's...she's fine." Merlin couldn't hide the smile on his face. He loved Gwen, there was no doubt about that. They seemed perfect for each other.

Arthur shook his head with a smile. He suddenly became aware of the chill that was making his hairs stand on end.

"Hey Merlin?"

Merlin looked up to Arthur with a suspicious expression. He knew the tone of voice Arthur had used, it was one he put on when he wanted something.

"What?"

"Can you...you know, start the fire?" Arthur smirked.

With a sighed Merlin pulled himself up off the grass. Another flash of gold and a fire was crackling before them, as if having been there for hours.

"Thanks...cheater."

Both boys grinned.


End file.
